


Intuiton

by donsboy



Series: The Daddy Series [3]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fisting, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Spanking, Threats, inappropriate interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a bad feeling about a friend of Jackson's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

Don sat on a bench in the small park across from the precinct waiting for Danny to show up. They'd talked briefly earlier that morning, and Danny said he had something he wanted to talk to Don about regarding Daddy. When Don asked what it was, Danny told him that he would explain it when he saw him.

Danny was trying to get caught up so he could go talk to Don. He suspected that Daddy was seeing someone else on the side, and wanted to get Don's take on it. He so hoped he was wrong, because Jackson was the best Daddy ever. Sure, he could be strict sometimes, but that was because he cared for his boys. Danny just hoped that all of that wasn't about to end because he couldn't imagine going back to a life without his Daddy.

Don was about to go back into the precinct when Danny came jogging up. He apologized for being late, and asked if Don still had time to talk. Don said he did, and asked what was on Danny's mind.....

“I think Daddy's seeing someone.....”

“What??? No way..... what makes you so sure, Messer?”

“The other day, I stopped by the shop just to check in, and he was in the office talking to a guy about his age. He called the guy Ben, and said he would see him later. Then he hustled the guy out of the shop awfully quick. When he came back to the office, he was a bit evasive about who the guy was......”

“That don't mean they're seeing each other..... maybe it was somebody he does business with.....”

“I sure hope you're right, Donnie.....”

“Danny, I really don't think there's anything to worry about. If it's bothering you that much, just ask Daddy. You know he says we can ask him anything, right?”

“I'd be afraid to.....”

“What's to be afraid of.....”

“His answer!”

 

While his boys were discussing him, Jackson was sitting in Ben's coffee shop having a coffee with Ben. The two men hadn't known each other for very long, but they had lots in common. They'd met at Groovy Gold when Ben had come in looking for some albums by Carole King. They recognized each other as Daddies, and Ben asked how many boys Jackson had. Jackson said he had two fine boys, and Ben said he had two as well. A bond formed, and Ben would come to Jackson from time to time for parenting advice. The two talked of setting up a play date, but schedules never lined up, and something kept getting in the way. Ben said he really would like to meet Don and Danny, and Jackson said he wouldn't mind meeting Phillip and Jeremy.

Time passed, and the play date was soon forgotten. Ben and Jackson still talked from time to time, and that's what led them to the coffee shop......

“So how are things with Phillip and Jeremy?”

“Jeremy keeps breaking curfew, and Phillip keeps covering for him.....”

“Is he coming home drunk or anything like that?”

“No, he just comes in late, is surly to me, and goes to bed.”

“Sounds like the belt needs to come into play.....”

“You think so?”

“Sure! Tear his ass up real good one time, and that should take care of his behavior.

“You ever spank Don or Danny?”

“I spank Don, but that's strictly for pleasure because he enjoys a good belting. I don't spank Danny at all, mostly because I don't have to. Time out, and grounding usually work for him.....”

“So, if spanking is pleasure for Don, how do you punish him?”

“Take away his TV time when a Rangers game is on, or grounding.....”

“Sounds like you've got it all figured out....”

“Not by a long shot! I usually go on instinct, coupled with the fact that I know what works for my two. Once you've got that figured out, the rest is pretty easy....”

“I really appreciate you letting me pick your brain about out type of parenting. It really helps a lot.....”

“That's no problem..... I figure it doesn't cost anything to share experience..... and remember, I'm just a phone call away if you ever need to talk.”

“Thanks, Jackson.....”

 

Jackson left the coffee shop and finished running his errands. He stopped at the market to pick up some things for dinner and headed home. When he arrived home, he got dinner started and had a beer while waiting for the boys to come in.

After the boys came home, Jackson had them get washed up for dinner. While they were doing so, he got the pot roast and salad on the table. He was pouring glassed of milk when Don and Danny took their places at the table. As they ate, Jackson asked each of his boys about their day. Don told of having to chase two suspects, and getting a confession all before quitting time. Jackson commented that it sounded like he had a very exciting day. When Jackson asked Danny about his day, Danny didn't have too much to say. He talked vaguely of running an experiment that helped a case Mac was working on, and that was about it. Jackson made a mental note to talk to Danny privately to find out what was on his mind.

After dinner, Don came to Jackson and asked if he could have a spanking to wind down from the day. Jackson said that was possible, and asked if he wanted one right then, or right before bed. Don said he wanted it right before bed, and winked at his Daddy. Jackson smiled, winked back, and said: “You got it, kiddo!”  
After Don went back to his room, Jackson decided to try and talk to Danny. He found him in his room with his headphones on, so he tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Danny jumped when Jackson touched him. He took his headphones off and said: “Hi, Daddy.....”

“Can we talk for a minute?”

“Sure, Daddy, what's going on?”

“I was hoping you could tell me, baby.....”

“I don't follow.....”

“You were quiet at dinner, and you've been here in your room all evening. Is there something on your mind?”

“Yes, sir, there is.....”

“What is it,Danny?”

“Daddy, are you seeing someone else?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you have a lover?”

“Where did this come from, Danny?”

“The other day when I stopped by the shop, you were talking to that Ben guy, and when I came in, you sort of hustled him on his way....... are you seeing him?”

“No, I am not,Danny. Ben and I have become friends since he started coming into the shop, and we have some things in common......”

“Like what?”

“Well, Ben's a daddy, too, and we talk about parenting our boys,and the things they get into, things like that....”

“How many boys does he have?”

“Two, just like me.....”

“So you guys just talk about us and Daddy stuff?”

“That's it! We keep trying to plan a play date for you guys, but schedules just don't line up, or something comes up and one or the other can't make it.....”

“Daddy, I was so scared......”

“What were you scared of, Doodle?”

Danny looked up at Jackson with tears in his big blue eyes and said: “I was afraid you didn't want us anymore.....” Danny's response cut Jackson to the core. He pulled Danny up on his lap and held his boy gently saying: “I will ALWAYS want you and Donnie. Never, ever forget that. You two are my reason for living, and loving for that matter. Doodle, I promise you will always be my boy, and I promise I will always love you......” Danny hugged Jackson extra tight and said: “Daddy, I'm sorry I doubted you.....” Jackson told him not to sweat it, and to go wash up for bed.

Jackson knew Don would be waiting for him, so he headed to Don's room. He tapped lightly on the door and went it. Don was completely naked on the bed, playing with a dildo and jacking his dick. Jackson immediately walked to the bed and asked: “Just what do you think you're doing, punk?”

“Enjoying myself, old man, what the fuck does it look like I'm doing?”

“Looks to me like you're doing shit ya ain't supposed to..... by the way, you've been in my toy box again. What the fuck is it gonna take for you to leave my shit alone?”

“I can think of a few thing!”

“You need you ass beat for being such a nasty little punk , and for stealing my dildo....”

“You wouldn't dare.......”

Jackson grabbed Don by the arm and flipped him over. Don struggled of course,but when the first lick from the belt smacked his ass, he started to calm down. When they'd first come to terms with the spanking thing, Don requested no more that twenty lashes be given. Jackson agreed to that so Don could find out his limits. While Jackson slowly delivered Don's spanking, He used his free hand to roam Don's hole, his dick, and his nuts. Just as the lashes were over, Don would be rock hard and begging for release. This usually led to Jackson jamming two fingers up Don's ass while he jacked his boy off. Don would come so hard that he would be exhausted and go immediately to sleep. Jackson would wash him gently and tuck him in while Don would tell his Daddy how much he loved him. This spanking had been no different, and Jackson was glad that Don had enjoyed himself.

Once he had his boys in bed, Jackson had some free time to himself. He thought about what Danny had talked to him about, and thought he should remedy the situation once and for all so there would be no room for doubt. He picked up the phone and dialed Ben's home number. A strange male voice answered, and Jackson asked for Ben. The phone clattered to the table top and Jackson heard someone yelling for Ben. When Ben answered, he was slightly out of breath, and Jackson asked if this was a bad time.....

“Not really..... Jeremy is being stubborn tonight, and I was arguing with him..... how's things your way?”

“Fine.... I've gotten my two in bed already. I need to talk to you about something, if you don't mind.....”

“Sure..... what's on your mind?”

“Well, Danny was unusually quiet this evening, and after dinner I asked him why. He's afraid that I'm going to start seeing you and then he and Don won't have a Daddy anymore....”

“What?”

“You heard me..... just because he saw you in my office that day.....”

“Poor thing..... did you explain things to him?”

“Of course I did.... you know that play date we kept trying to set up for the guys? I think we should set that up so Danny can meet you and realize that you aren't a threat.....”

“That sounds like a great idea..... how about this weekend? We could all go to the park or something.....”

“That sounds fine. I'll let my two know, and I'll call you later in the week to finish setting things up.....”

“Sounds good....”

“Goodnight, Ben.....”

Jackson ended the call, and sat back in his chair. He hoped his idea would work to dispel Danny's doubts and give Don and Danny a chance to mingle with other people who lived as they did. He got up, checked on his boys, and got ready for bed.

 

The work week seemed to last forever, and finally Thursday came around. Jackson had told the boys that he was setting up a play date with Ben and his boys for Saturday at the park. He explained that the outing served two purposes. Don asked what they were, and Jackson explained that Danny had voiced concern about his friendship with Ben, and Jackson wanted Danny to see that he could be friends with people his age, and still take care of the two of them. The second purpose was to give Don and Danny a chance to be around people their age who had Daddies, too. Don said thought that was a very good idea, and thanked his Daddy for the opportunity to do so. After he got the boys in bed, Jackson called Ben about Saturday. Ben suggested a picnic lunch, and Jackson said that was fine. The two friends decided what they should bring, and decided on a definite time. They talked for a few more minutes , then ended the call so they could get ready for the end of the work week.

Friday was busy. After work, Jackson stopped at the market to pick up the things he needed for Saturday. While he was shopping, he picked up an extra package of cookies for Don because he knew the cookies for the picnic would be gone before morning. He got Danny a quart of chocolate ice cream, knowing that was his favorite. He finished his shopping and headed home, hurrying because he was running late.

When he arrived, the apartment was quiet. He called out to the boys but got no answer. He started down the hall to Danny's room, and stopped short when he heard moans coming from inside. He opened the door a crack to see Don trying his best to fuck Danny into the mattress. Jackson eased the door shut and headed back up the hall to get dinner started. He chuckled to himself about catching the boys in the act, and it brought to mind the old adage: “Boys will be boys!” Jackson didn't have to call the boys to dinner for the aromas coming from the kitchen did that for him. Don wandered in first, followed closely by Danny. They started to set the table when Jackson stopped them and told them that they needed to wash up before dinner. Don started to complain when Jackson stopped him in his tracks by stating:”Don, you smell like ass, and Danny, you smell freshly fucked..... go wash up NOW!” The boys came back to the table full of apologies for what they'd been doing. Jackson made the following statement: “Guys, I have no problem with the two of you exploring with each other. All I ask is that you take some pride in yourselves and clean up properly afterward. Got it?” Both of the guys answered in unison: “Yes, sir....”

After dinner, Jackson asked if the boys were excited about their outing the next day. Don was definitely more excited that Danny, who feigned indifference. Jackson told then that he thought they would have a good time if they would open themselves to new people and experiences. Don said that it would be nice to make a friend who knew exactly what it was like to have a Daddy, and all that came with it. Don asked Danny what he thought, and Danny said he guessed it would be okay. Jackson could tell just by Danny's mood and demeanor that he was going to have to keep an eye on him.

After the boys went to bed, Jackson started preparing the food he was to take to the picnic. He got the sandwiches ready, and was working on a fruit salad when Danny came wandering in, clutching his blankie, looking like a little boy of four or five instead of a grown man of forty.......

“Doodle, baby, what are you doing up? Are you okay?”

“I had a bad dream, Daddy.....”

Jackson led Danny back to his room and got him back to bed.....

“What happened in your dream, son?'

“It's kinda fuzzy, but I dreamed that somebody was trying to get me.....”

“What do you mean?”

“A man was chasing men, and he wanted to hurt me, but I can't remember why.....”

Danny started to cry then, and Jackson gathered him up in his arms and tried to sooth him.....

“Don't cry, baby boy..... Daddy's here, and I won't let anybody hurt you..... I promise....”

“Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight? Please?”

Jackson was looking forward to a long masturbation session, but could not deny Danny......

“Yes, you can sleep with me tonight......”

“Thank you, Daddy.....”

“I need to finish preparing the for tomorrow. You can help if you want, and then we'll go night-night.....”

“Okay, Daddy.....”

Jackson finished preparing the food and got the kitchen squared away. He and Danny went into his bedroom, and Danny climbed up into Jackson's big bed. Jackson got undressed and turned the light out. When he got into bed, Danny snuggled close to him and said; “I love you, Daddy..... good night.....”

“Night-night, baby boy.....”

 

The next morning, Jackson woke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and bacon cooking. He got out of bed to investigate, and for Don and Danny cooking breakfast for him. Touched, he gave each of his boy a hug and kiss and went to shower and dress for their outing. He came back to the kitchen and ate breakfast with his guys. When they were finished, Jackson offered to clean the kitchen while the boys got ready to go. The guys came in to help with carrying the food down to the car, and soon they were headed to the park......

Ben, Jeremy, and Phillip were waiting for them when they arrived. Phillip helped Don with the food, and introductions were made all around. When Jackson formally introduced Ben to Danny, Danny became very shy and was reluctant to shake the man's hand. Jackson had to gently remind Danny of his manners, and after Danny shook Ben's hand, he stalked off to join the others who were getting ready to play basketball.......

“He's a stubborn one, isn't he?”

“He's just very protective of his Daddy.....”

“What about Don?”

“Don's the same way.....”

“He seemed okay when you introduced us....”

“Don was fine with it. Danny still thinks you are going to try and take his Daddy away from him.....”

“He doesn't have a thing to worry about....”

“You and I know that, but Danny's the type that you have to be able to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt. That coupled with the fact that he's suffered a lot of loss in his life makes him the way he is.....”

“I sure wouldn't want to get on his bad side then.....”

“No, you sure wouldn't..... so tell me about Jeremy and Phillip.....”

“Well, Phillip is my first boy..... we've been together about 3 years, and Jeremy has been with us going on 2 years...... what about yours?”

“Danny is my first boy, and Don came to us about six months later. Danny and Don have known each other for years, but neither knew the other had the Daddy kink until Danny and I got together......”

“So you guys have a pretty tight arrangement?”

“Definitely! I promised my boys there would be no outsiders, because both of them came to me separately and asked that we keep things just the three of us.....”

“I'm pretty open with my two..... I let them bring outsiders from time to time. It seems to work well for us.....”

 

Jackson turned the conversation to other things. Soon Ben got the hint, and dropped the whole thing. They walked down to where the boys were playing ball and Jackson noticed how Ben kept watching Danny. Jackson certainly hoped that he wasn't going to have to hurt this man's feelings over his Doodle. They continued watching the game, and when it was over, Don asked if they could eat. Jackson told them to come up to the table so they could fix their plates. Jackson turned and headed up the hill first, thinking everyone was behind him. When he got back to the table he turned around, didn't see Danny, and asked Don where he was. Don said he saw Ben following Danny to the restrooms. Jackson started running down the hill, yelling for Don to follow him.....

To Be Continued.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The play date turns into a disaster, and the boys look to their Daddy to make it better.

As Jackson and Don neared the restrooms, they could hear Danny yelling. Jackson snatched the restroom door open just in time to see Ben smack Danny across the face. Jackson reached the two first, grabbed Ben by the back of the shirt and slammed him against the wall outside the stall. He told Don to hold him there so he could tend to Danny who was crouched in the corner of the stall terrified. Danny's lip was busted and he had a bruise coming up on his cheek. Jackson reached his hand out to Danny, and Danny shot into his Daddy's arms, clinging like a second skin. Jackson was able to get Danny calmed enough to tell him what happened. Ben had followed Danny into the restroom talking shit about what he wanted to do with Danny. Danny said that he told Ben to step off and leave him alone. Ben asked him: “What? You gonna tell that punk -ass Daddy you got?” Danny said that's when he hit Ben, and the bruises and bloody lip were what he got for defending Jackson.

Jackson turned to Ben and asked for his side of the story. Ben claimed that Danny came on to him and he defended himself. Don said he was a liar because that sure didn't sound like the Danny he knew. Jackson told Don to take Danny outside and wait for him there. He turned to Ben and said that he knew Ben was lying because he'd seen the way he'd been looking at Danny during the ball game. He went on to say that if he ever caught Ben around Danny or Don, he'd make sure Ben regretted it. Ben asked if that was a threat, and Jackson replied that it wasn't a threat, it was a fucking promise!

Jackson left the restroom and told Don and Danny they were leaving because they needed to get Danny home. Once they got there, Jackson asked Danny if Ben tried anything sexual with him, and Danny said he did not, but he was afraid that's what it was leading up to. Jackson took Danny in his arms and apologized for what happened, and said that maybe he should have listened to him about Ben after all. Danny said: “Daddy, I don't blame you.... I'm just glad you and my Donnie got there in time.....”

“I am too, baby boy....”

“Daddy, I still wanna pound him.....”

“No, Donnie..... leave it alone. I got my message across loud and clear. Just focus on helping me help Danny feel better......”

Don said he could handle that, and asked Danny if he wanted to play a video game. They went to Danny's room and Jackson heard the theme music to a game start up. Since they hadn't eaten lunch, Jackson called out for pizza, and when it arrived, he called the boys to come eat lunch. Even though he was safe at home with Donnie and Daddy, Danny was still a bit scared about the incident earlier. He clung to his Daddy, and shadowed Don for the rest of the afternoon and evening. When it was time for bed, Danny asked if he could sleep with Daddy again, and if Donnie could sleep with them, too. Jackson told Jackson that would be fine because he wanted his baby boy to feel safe. Don started to protest because he wanted a spanking, but Jackson silenced him with a glare. Jackson sent the boys to get ready for bed while he turned down the bed. When they returned to the bedroom, Jackson told them to behave long enough for him to shower. When he finished, he walked through the apartment making sure it was secure and then he returned to the bedroom. The boys had gotten into bed and lay there talking. When Jackson joined them, Danny snuggled close and apologized for his and Don's intrusion on his personal space. Jackson told him that it was no problem because he'd do anything to make Danny feel better. He kissed each of his boys goodnight and turned the lamp off, settling in for the night.

The next morning, Jackson was awakened by a large hand jacking his dick. He opened one eye to see Don's hand moving up and down on his shaft, while his other hand fingered Danny pretty little ass. Interested, Jackson reached for Don's heavy balls and began to slowly massage them. When Danny noticed Jackson was awake, he started kissing him all about the face and neck. Jackson reached over and tweaked Danny's nipples which drove him to push down farther on Don's fingers. Danny inched over to where Jackson lay and began to lick and nibble on his nipples. Don lubed him up and began to fuck him slow and deep. All this activity continued until all three men were beyond the point of no return. Jackson came first, followed by Danny, and finally Don, who asked if Jackson wanted it in or out. Jackson said he didn't care, just do it! The guys collapsed in a sweaty heap, panting and gasping. Danny kissed Jackson, who in turn kissed Don. After a few moments, Danny decided a group shower was in order. After they were showered and dressed, Don went out and got breakfast for everyone. Once they'd eaten and cleaned the kitchen, Jackson asked what they wanted to do that day.

Don and Danny both wanted to stay at home and have a lazy day. That really didn't surprise Jackson because of the incident with Ben from the day before. He knew that they needed to discuss the situation, but he didn't want to be a downer. To his surprise, Danny made the comment that he just wanted to stay here with his Daddy and his Donnie where it was safe. Jackson commented that he should have been a better judge of character when it came to being friends with Ben. Don said that Ben was a smooth operator, and that Danny shouldn't be too hard on Daddy about it. Danny said he didn't blame Daddy, he blamed Ben, and that was that! He stated that he didn't want to talk about it anymore, so Don and Jackson left it at that.

Don decided he wanted to cook for everyone, so Jackson turned him loose in the kitchen. Danny came and curled up on the couch next to his Daddy.....

“Daddy?”

“Yes, little man?”

“I want to ask you a question.....”

“What is it?”

“Can you and I have one of our special nights tonight?”

“Are you sure? Tomorrow is a work day.....”

“I'm positive, Daddy..... I need it, Daddy..... I need it real bad......”

“Okay...... calm down, little man..... you don't ever have to beg for that.....”

“That's one of oh so many reasons why I love you....”

“Why is that, babe?”

“Because you always give me what I need without giving me a hard time.....”

“That's all a part of being your Daddy, little man.....”

“Daddy, I love you....”

“I love you, too.....”

Don called them to saying dinner was ready. Everyone washed up and went to the kitchen to see what Don had prepared. When they were seated, Don brought out a green salad, shrimp alfredo, and garlic bread. For dessert, he put together milk chocolate parfaits. The meal was wonderful, and everyone ate their fill. Danny joked that if Don ever wanted to give up being a detective, he could always be a chef. Jackson agree, and Don blushed at all the praise. Jackson told Don to take relax when he and Danny cleaned the kitchen. Once that was done, they joined Don in the living room to see what was on TV. Before long, Don said he was going to bed so he could be fresh for work, and Danny that as his cue to start preparations for what he'd asked Daddy for earlier. Jackson told Danny he was going to tuck Don in and that he would meet him in the big bedroom.

Don was in bed and waiting for his Daddy when he came in. Jackson sat down on the side of the bed, and he and Don talked about everything and nothing. When Jackson was getting ready to leave the room, Don said: “You're the best Daddy a guy could ever have, and I love you.....” Jackson walked back over to the bed, leaned down, and kissed Don. “You're pretty special yourself, Donnie, and I love you more than you'll ever know.....” Jackson turned the light out and left Don's room. Don couldn't hold back the tears that came because of what Daddy had said. He kept re-playing the part where Jackson said he was pretty special. That meant the world to Don because no one had ever told him that before......

Jackson made his way to his bedroom, and was a bit taken aback when he opened the door. Danny had been practicing with the largest dildo in the box, and smiled when his Daddy came in. “I'm almost ready for you, Daddy.....” Jackson got a pair of rubber gloves from the box he kept in the bureau and lubed his hand up just like Danny had shown him. “Are you ready, babe?” “Yes, Daddy.....” Jackson slowly eased three fingers in and held still. He then added a fourth, and when Danny gave him the signal, he slowly eased his hand into his boy's ass.

Afterward, Danny was still floating on cloud nine because this session with his Daddy had been the best one yet. He considered himself one of the luckiest people on Earth because he had a Daddy like Jackson. Daddy understood all of his and Donnie's needs and met them in style. Danny had never had reason to regret taking that chance at the museum that fateful day. As he drifted off to sleep, he sent up a silent prayer thanking God for his Daddy and Donnie.....

THE END


End file.
